Burial At Sea
by thestoryteller217
Summary: Rapture 1958 The City Is In Turmoil. The City Is Rotted Tipping Closer To The Edge. Amidst The Turmoil Two People Begin A Desperate Race To Leave The Godforsaken City. For Ronald Stoppable And Shego The Stakes Are High. To High To Focus On A Burning Attraction Or An Electric Touch Neither Can Explain. As Chaos Descends and Atlas Makes His Move The Race To Leave Is Al That Matters.
1. Andrew Ryans An Idiot

Rapture

Once called the city for every one, a place where the common man could rise above and create his own destiny, it was a place where science was supposed to flourish and jump ahead combining with other advances and creating a utopia. A place where any man worth his salt could put in the hard work and make some thing of him self. Andrew Ryan was what we would call a talker and oh did he talk about his precious city. It was the perfect city right?

 _I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No,' says the man in_ Washington _'it belongs to the poor.' 'No,' says the man in the_ Vatican _, 'it belongs to God.' 'No,' says the man in_ Moscow _, 'it belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose… Rapture. A city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well._ "

Andrew Ryan had said those words himself once

He was an idiot

Even in a utopia some one had to clean up the dirty messes, well that someone was me Ronald Stoppable. I was nothing more than a so-called "private investigator" hired by the various upper class of Rapture to clean up their various indiscretions and petty squabbles as well as get dirt on one another. In another life I had been a cop a pretty decent one too but that was back on the surface in another ultimately happier life that didn't and couldn't exist again. Now I investigated filth and unfortunately it was a job I was better at then I could care to admit, after all I was direct didn't ask questions and simply did what needed to be done, in an underwater "utopia" I was the one who was the most honest.

The one who did what needed to be done

I awoke as I always did groaning and feeling hung over as hell, work was slower than usual the last couple of days which gave me plenty of time to focus on my hobbies which only consisted of drinking and wallowing in self-pity as I contemplated the past one bottle at a time. The first thing I did was reach for the dusty bottle of scotch that I kept right next to the calendar and poured myself a shot before hurriedly downing it and sighing as some of my headache disappeared. The next thing I did was tear of the page of the small calendar I kept on my desk, saying good-bye to December 30th 1958 and saying hello to the 31st with my usual cheer and good will. I suppose I should have cared that we were about to enter a brand spanking new year but honestly….

Did anyone care at this point?

The only thing Rapture seemed to care about was tearing itself apart. The war between Atlas and Ryan was like a cancer poisoning every last cell and nook in the city. Families were turning against other families and more and shoot outs between the two gang were as common as the sea life floating around all of us. Even the richer sections of the city were falling to the chaos and the anarchy of two warring factions. Rapture had went from a cesspool to a cesspool with the added charm of being a violent bomb about to go off.

It was only a matter of time

It was funny how even with the end rapidly approaching how some people focused on the petty shit. The Franklins could be the very definition of "ignorance is bliss". I had tried to warn her about what was coming even hint I knew a way out of this place but the only thing that concerned her was what her husband was doing. So I put in the work tracked the leads and came back with the truth about her husband's night time trips. I still remember the look of shock on her face as I pulled out the pictures laying them on my cherry wood desk one at a time. I watched her face go through the usual stages heartbroken at her husband's betrayal, anger at being used and made a fool of, the disbelieving look at me as if to say "your fucking with me aren't you?", and then finally the blank mask of acceptance.

In all my time doing this there was one truth I had the hardest time with. That in the end people didn't truly WANT the truth. They wanted to know sure but actually do something about it? Nah took too much time, too much effort, and ultimately in rapture? There was too much power in a marriage to leave it. Sure enough two days later I saw the Franklin's back out in Apollo Square like nothing was the matter. I thought about giving the man a good solid punch (Mrs. Franklin seemed a nice enough lady to warrant it) but instead I simply shook my head and went about my business content in the knowledge I would get his money for my services. Karma was good like that some times. Everyone should have to pay for cheating in some form. Hell in my opinion Mrs. Franklin as sweet as she is should get her own charge for pretending…..

Then again I wasn't one to talk

After all I do everything possible to pretend Kim Possible doesn't exist most days

My "morning" routine done for now I decided to get started with my day and my "work", I pulled out the pictures the Mrs. Franklin's wife wanted showing her husband lip locking with his secretary, the damn fool was doing it right in the middle of Apollo Square and it was as simple as pie for me to snap a few pictures of the illicit union and show them to the missus. She was going to stop around tonight and pick them up, presumably to burn the evidence of her husband's discretion or save it for a rainy day. I didn't make a business of knowing what happened to my pictures after I handed them off. The only thing that mattered was the money and with any luck I would be able to get my plasmid fix before I got the hell out of dodge.

Plasmids Andrew Ryans "Gift" turned curse turned plague. God was really laughing his ass off up there when we found out we could have super powers. The "genetic arms race" was nothing more than a joke with a bad punch line. All that fighting over the rights, all the time and money spent on research. All for something that will slowly kill you and drive you insane. Sure you could light a match, activate a light on the far side of the room, and even move things with your mind but who was actually using it for those things?

It was a means to arm our self-pure and simple. To play god. Well the truth was out there now, the dirty truth poor schlubs like me had to come to terms with. Plasmids were the gateway to insanity and violence and not ultimate power. Even know I could feel my mind teetering on the knife's edge of rational and madness. I hadn't injected in almost a week now in my attempt to kick the stuff. I wasn't sure if it was even doing any good since the stuff was all genetics and DNA.

But I had to try

There was a loud knocking on my door heavy but hurried, my eyes narrowed and I rose pushing my dirty blonde hair out of my eyes and reaching for the gun I kept hidden under the desk. My fingers wrapped around the wooden handle of the revolver as I slowly got up.

"Hello?"

I received no answer or hint as to who was on the other side. I moved cautiously to the door holding the gun loosely against my left side as my thumb pulled the hammer back and chambered a round. I reached the door that led into my office, recently the protest were getting more and more violent and I already had to give two punks a warning shot when they tried to raid my office for supplies. The little war going on between the two factions was some thing I cared little about Rapture was dead no matter who controlled it and I had no plans to stick around and watch them fight over the scraps.

"Who is it?" I asked putting my free hand over the doorknob ready to slam it open and daze the figure at the first sign of trouble. Instead of hearing an answer a small piece of paper slid through the bottom of the door and the shadow of the man behind the door disappeared as if he had never been there to begin with.

"What in the hell" I murmured reaching down and picking up the letter, I waited for a few minutes checking to make sure the man was gone before going to my desk and sitting down. I reached for my letter opener quickly opening it and unfolding it as I kept one wary eye on the door. If this was a trick of some kind I was prepared to make the person who did it as sorry as possible. No one came so finally I relaxed and dipped my head down to the note. I spread it out over the table my eyes sweeping up and down as I read then reread the message.

Mr. Stoppable

You asked about leaving the city if you still wish to leave go to the address enclosed at three o clock and do not be late.

There you will find a contact who will help smuggle you out of Rapture.

Do not forget what I have told you Ronald you have a destiny outside of this great city

Good Luck

Mr. Sensei

"Sensei" I murmured touching his name with the tip of my finger. My mind wandered back pulling out memories of the old man and his restaurant Yamanouchi the one bright spot in this paradise gone wrong. I had stumbled on it completely by accident one night during one of my drunken rage walks. I didn't remember to much before I reached the restaurant but I do remember when I reached it everything becoming suddenly crystal clear. The sweet smell of cooked food called to me and I found myself walking in as if it was the place I had been going to the whole time.

Hell when it came to Sensei maybe he somehow brought me there.

He greeted me at the door stroking his long white beard and watching me with the most intense eyes I had ever seen. He looked at people the way someone looked at a sunrise or in raptures case the ocean life. That sort of wide eyed wonder see the good in a person type stare. I never found out much about him not that I didn't ask. His customers, his waitresses, and even his fellow business owners all had no idea where he came from. He just simply sprung up one day creating the restaurant and living above it. He was old to but if any one tried to guess his age they would find themselves unable to. He somehow managed to look both wise and old beyond his years and also young and full of energy.

I hate the way he looks at me.

Well hate is a strong word… I didn't feel worthy of it. I was drunk in our first meeting and set the standard for that by being sauced every time we met. The fact that he somehow saw past that and still considered me to be a good person only furthered my own feelings of not being good enough for his praise.

Yet I kept going back and probably would still be going if I wasn't leaving.

We would sit he would bring me food and then we would just… talk. Sometimes it would be random things such as the food being cooked at the restaurant or life in general. Most of the time however Sensei would talk about me and about the destiny he felt I had. Don't ask me why but Sensei really thinks I have some big destiny ahead of me. I suppose I should have told him I wasn't that guy…. But I never did. I suppose in the end everyone wants some kind of praise. Even me the guy wading through the seedy underbelly of Rapture and staring at two substance abuse problems.

I shook myself off from my pity party and carefully folded the note up. I rose checking my watch as I grabbed some spare ammo for my revolver. The contact was in Apollo Square, which meant I needed to hurry if I wanted to make it in time especially with the parties going on. I also needed to come back at some point so I could meet Mrs. Franklin and get my money. I quickly shaved the rough stubble that was cropping up across my chin, got my hair in a half way respectable look and changed out of my dirty suit and into a nice pair of brown and white pinstripe pants, I pulled on a black undershirt pausing to curl up the sleeves before pulling my gun holsters and blue vest on, I hurriedly tied my red ascot on before quickly turning and going back to my desk my revolver went inside the gun holster and I grabbed my last hypo before going to the door and pulling on my brown over coat and fendora. I spared my office one last glance my eyes falling to the bottle of scotch one last time I contemplated taking it for several long seconds before I finally turned and slammed the door shut.

If I knew what I was headed for I would have went right back to that damn bottle

…

Christmas time in rapture was once my favorite time of year down in the depths. It was a time when the entire city tried to forget they were living deep beneath the ocean and tried to make the place look as much like a winter wonderland as possible. Fake "snow" fell through the streets and people danced around merrily as if they didn't have a care in the world. Andrew Ryan was against capitalistic things like Santa Clause but there was still that magic in the air that reminded me of Christmas time with my parents back home. Mom and Dad were long dead now but still the memories of the surface were nice.

I idly wondered what my adopted little sister Hana was doing nowadays. Once upon a time we were close thick as thieves but that was before the accident, Kim's death, and my descent into addiction. Before Rapture cut all ties with the surface I got the occasional letter from her but that was years ago. It was probably for the best when you got down to it. I held out hope that she had somehow found herself a nice life somewhere, that she was working, married, and maybe even having babies. Ultimately, I hoped she was as far away from the mangled life I left behind, that two dead parents and a fucked-up brother had not destroyed her life.

I blinked raising my hand up and feeling the wet line of a tear on my face. I swore to myself and reached into the pocket of my coat pulling out a simple handkerchief. I dabbed it under my eyes getting rid of the evidence before anyone noticed. Once it was gone I looked around chewing on the bottom of my lip as I took in the parties spilling out into the square. I needed to find my contact and find them fast. The closer the clock ticked down to midnight the more danger I would be in as well as my contact. Something had been gnawing at me all week some undercurrent of trouble. The rioting over the last week was minute at best. However the traffic in the underground side of Rapture had doubled. Smugglers were being quite but the amount of supplies and guns they were moving all pointed to one thing.

The equipping of an army

I had no want in my body to get caught in another war, being a private detective wasn't with out its violence but at least for the most part it was just snapping a few risqué photos or beating up some punks who failed to pay. True war was brutal and bloody and I had seen enough of it to last a lifetime. I'd rather go back to being a cop then play soldier boy for Ryan of Atlas.

I walked as quickly as I could do my head down and my hands in my coat, the streets were mostly empty and the few people who were out wore fancy masks and elegant gowns and suits, I had been hitting the bottle so hard lately I forgot tonight was the famous Rapture masquerade balls. Once a long time ago I might have gone and rubbed shoulders with the upper class while I drained their liquor bars dry but now the only thing those parties were good for were to give people a chance to try and forgot how crappy their lives had actually become, I wasn't one to try and pretend some thing bad was good and I much preferred drinking my problems away then talking them to death.

To each there own I guess

I reached Apollo's Square just as the bell stroke 3 o clock, thankfully the square was mostly empty and so I quickly spotted a girl looking outside at Rapture's sea life trying her best to blend in with the sparse population. She was half hidden in the shadows but I could still tell the Dame was beautiful with long raven black hair that fell in a sea of curls and a curvy body that her simple blouse and skirt did little to hide. I couldn't help my self from eyeing her up and down checking her out a little bit. Of course, as usual the act made me feel a pang of guilt and as always I asked myself just what did I have to be guilty about? The fact I was eyeing another girl while Kim was dead?

Or that I was alive while Kim was dead?

"Nice night" I said finally coming up to her and stopping directly behind her back. My nostrils flared getting the whiff of a light floral shampoo. I liked it more than I cared to admit and so I stepped back just enough to keep myself in check.

"I take it you're the person I'm meeting?" I asked softly.

"You are correct Mr. Stoppable" The women said in a breathy sultry voice I always associated with jazz singers, she turned holding a cigarette in her hand and angrily flicking at her lighter "You can call me Shego" She said frowning as her lighter failed to spark her cigarette.

I put my hand up snapping my fingers and causing a flame to appear on my fingers, I leaned in and lit her cigarette for her (I was taught to be a gentleman after all) before quickly putting it out as fast as I could. Once I would have used my plasmids freely but my withdraws were getting more and more painful as I used my fire powers more and more, I knew I was becoming more and more addicted to it as time went by but my every last search for a cure had turned up empty leaving the surface world my only hope of curing myself. It probably had not been my best idea but….

Well did I mention she was beautiful?

"Thank you," the Dame said (what kind of name was Shego?) Taking a few appreciated puffs before turning to study me "so you want to get out of the city?" She finally asked holding her cigarette in her hand and looking at me with a weird expression almost as if she was sizing me up. I couldn't tell if she was checking me out or not but whatever she saw must have been acceptable to her because she looked around to make sure we were alone before leaning in.

"I have a plan a way out of this city if you can protect me I'll get you out" Shego whispered to me softly her soft breathy voice filling my ears and mesmerizing me for a minute. I didn't know what had gotten into me but I felt draw to her hypnotized in a way by her beauty voice and body, I could already tell she was a dame like no other the kind that could get you into trouble.

Lucky for her I liked trouble just fine

"Are you expecting to run into trouble Ma'am?" I asked raising an eyebrow noticing more and more people starting to fill the square. I dipped my head a subtle motion for her to start moving. We did so together moving slow enough not to bring any suspicion our way.

"One that requires you needing protection? I said trying to sound bored and not genuinely curious, I didn't want the client to think I was nosy even though I had a right to know what kind of danger I may be getting myself into.

"It requires us to go into the restricted section" Shego explained taking one last puff on the cigarette before flicking it into an Ashtray with a practiced flick of her long fingers.

"I'm not expecting trouble per say but having a man that's good with a gun would make me feel a lot better" she explained her eyes moving from side to side.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked looking worried.

" _Makes sense_ " I thought to myself as I studied some of the partygoers, Rapture was a dangerous place to be in now period and with the war reaching its breaking point it was stupid to not be carrying some kind of protection.

Or hiring a guy like me to do the protecting.

"No problem at all Ma'am" I said nodding "My only question is when we leave?" I said watching her as she looked relieved and pulled out an old looking golden pocket watch to check the time. I noticed a picture in the watch but before I could lean in and look the watch snapped shut and her step quickened.

"Now if your ready" Shego said snapping it shut and glancing over at me "I don't know about you but the faster we get out of this town the better"

I looked around running my eyes over the square. I felt a shiver and my gut tightened. Something was about to happen and I knew it. My years in the military and then as a cop had given me a certain sensitivity to these things. Sensei would say it was my instincts but I liked to think I was just wise to trouble, that I found it enough in my life I knew her touch. Either way it was in the air trouble and a whole lot of danger. I turned to her running one more eye up and down her frame before finally nodding and jerking my thumb at the exit.

"I can agree with you there Shego"

"Let's get the hell out of dodge"

(Authors note: Just a short hello and hope your enjoying my work! For all my Ron Effect Fans this story is a add on to that one. For those who have not read it this also works slightly as a standalone story with only some minor huh? Moments. I mean for the two to go together but also to leave it open as just a kind of fun snap shot into the events happening during the fall of rapture. I have always wanted to do a proper Burial At Sea not what we got for the DLC.

If you like this please check out my page as well as my fanfiction works. I have A page for those interested in supporting me that is going to have lots of cool goodies and other things! I'm just starting with this so it will be a bit of a journey but for those interested in supporting me you can find me as TBFanfics on the .

Please Enjoy And I Hope You All Like This New Idea!)


	2. Happy New Year

**RAPTURE**

 **ONE HOUR TO MIDNIGHT**

" **Happy New Year"**

…..

 **Shego POV**

"So, what's the plan Mr. Stoppable?"

My companion and I were in the welcome center the grand golden area that had once welcomed and ushered in new arrivals to Andrew Ryans paradise under the sea. Andrew Ryans ideals which were of course Rapture's ideals were all around us hung up on large grandiose banners wand spelled out in thick blocky imposing letters that seemed more imposing than promising. The bathysphere that once ferried people down to Rapture were silent locked down by Ryans crazed rules. However, the square itself was still teeming with people. I watched them as I watched every one appraising them and making my assumptions before moving on. They were all stuffed shirts decked out to the nines and oblivious to the larger issues around them. Andrew Ryan was just like them all rich, egotistical, and ultimately an idiot.

Just look how Rapture turned out

I took another drag from my cigarette blowing out the smoke as I waited for an answer from my new "Friend" and "Partner". My eyes assessed him once more taking him in under the harsh frankly unflattering light from above. He was a handsome man, all blonde hair and squared jaw a kind of all American look, the long leather undercoat he wore was open revealing a vest and T shirt that hinted at the muscular torso underneath in the way it was cut. The way he carried himself spoke of his strength, a sure step that carried him across the stage with purpose.

Then there was the look

I wasn't the kind of girl to get all weak at the knee's… but lord did that look threaten to send me toppling. It was the eyes which were a warm chocolate brown that heated me up in ways I didn't want to describe. Even the hard look he gave me now conveyed their warmth and I'd almost wonder if he was annoyed by my question if it weren't for the scowl on his lips.

He shook his head even going so far as to bring his finger to his lips to motion for me to be silent. Before I could say anything he turned moving through the throng of people with added determination. Anger rushed through my veins and as I followed after him I resisted the urge to remind him who was employed to whom.

" _Patience Shego" Hego my brothers words floated to the service "We mustn't get angry stiff upper lip"_

My brother… The doo gooder he was. Why did he still haunt me? Why was it HIS voice that acted as my conscious? Ten years had passed since we last spoke. Ten years since he told me to never return. If I closed my eyes I could still see the hurt look on his face…..

I shook myself out of such unpleasant thoughts and instead focused on my current predicament. My handsome new partner was still pushing through the crowd seemingly uninterested in me and whether or not I was following along. We were headed to the left seemingly moving with the crowd and throngs of people in masks towards the pavilions that showed off the "splendors" of Rapture.

I made the decision that I needed more information on "our" plan. After all, as much as I trusted our mutual contact Sensei the fact of the matter was I paid for this man and his services. My meager savings were invested in him and my "ticket" out of this damned place.

I deserved to know what I bought

"Mr. Stoppable" I growled out reaching out and grabbing his arm. His skin radiated heat warming my cool hand and causing it to tingle. We stopped in the middle of the crowd of people starring at each other while others parted and moved around us like schools of fish.

"Yes?" He asked turning his brown eyes assessing me once more

"Ms. Go?"

"You've not said a word since we met" I said wincing at how hurt I sounded. God did he have to look at me like that? Did I have to sound like such a needy woman?

"Need I remind you I paid for your services? I believe I deserve to know your plan" I clarified clearing my voice and straightening up to look him in the eye.

His eyes narrowed, his shoulders tightened. The reminder of this being a business seemed to bother him. Was it because he wished we were on more… social terms with each other? The thought made me blushed but I quickly disregarded it. Sexual attraction aside we did not know each other and there was no real reason he would be interested in me. No there was some other reason for the look he was giving me something I suspected had to do with me asking for the details of the plan.

"We don't have time for this" He finally growled leaning in to whisper "We have to keep moving"

I smiled my infamous and patent pending "Shego smile". So aptly named by Hego for the many times he was subjected to it. I was being prideful but it was the kind of look that made most men stop in their tracks and turn tail.

"By all means please explain your plan so we can be on our way then" I replied my smile growing as I crossed my arms and waited. Was testing my new partner the best idea? Probably not! Yet I was never the kind of girl who knew when enough was enough.

And I had certainly had my fill of being jerked around by men.

He starred his features a cross between annoyance and exasperation. I stared back at him my legs firmly planted on the faded lush carpet that had once been used to showcase Rapture. Our eyes locked together mine showing my defiance and unwillingness to move and his showing his exasperation and frustration. I could tell he wasn't used to a woman like me and a small shiver of pleasure ran down my spine at all the OTHER things I could show him.

" _Focus Shego_ " I mentally berated myself. I watched him trying to contain my smile of triumph as his eyes finally cooled and the exasperation turned into resignation.

"Let's get off the street then" He finally said surprising me "So we can talk in private and then be on our way"

He reached out his firm and warm hands wrapping around my slender arms. I shot him a glare but decided not to push him any further.

Besides his hand did feel good

He and I pushed through the crowd parting a path to the staircase leading out of the rapture metro. As we passed the sign for departures I looked up fighting the dread that threatened to form in my stomach from all the flickering canceled signs posted on the departure list. Our underwater "utopia" was now a prison. Andrew Ryan in his paranoia and fear banned everyone from fleeing to the surface. As if we all needed the remainder there were signs plastered everywhere reminding us of the prison we know found ourselves in.

 **ALL BATHISPHERE TRAVEL IN NOW DENIED**

Kicking it would have been childish but the urge to do so still filled me. Rapture was bursting at the seams in every way possible. The city itself was failing cracking and collapsing from the pressure of the ocean all around it. Then there was all of us inside suffering from Andrew Ryan's and Frank Fontaine's war. If that wasn't enough, there was also the sickness the disease that happened when Rapturians tried to claim the powers of a god. Andrew Ryans paradise was now purgatory with the entrance to hell being around every corner and airlock and in some cases within arm's reach.

I wasn't one to dwell on things I couldn't control. I pushed the thought of Rapture out of my mind and instead focused on Mr. Stoppable and where he was taking me. We were out of the Welcome Center now and inside the winding tubes that connected the different areas of Rapture. We kept going moving and pushing past the crowded people dressed to the nines as a familiar restaurant came into view.

It was gilded and decked with buzzing neon lights. The words _Kashmir_ was displayed prominently on the buildings face the words glowing and scaring off the fish brave enough to swim by it.

"The Kashmir restaurant?" I said in surprise "Not exactly a private place…."

"No but its loud and everyone will be to wrapped up in themselves or too drunk to notice" Came his reply as the airlock to the Kashmir lobby swooshed open. We moved from the tubes to the large lobby that herald the entrance and elevators to the Kashmir restaurant. The crowd was thicker in here and the drinks flowed as a small army of waiters in Kashmir masks floated and weaved in an intricate dance.

"You know Mr. Stoppable?" I said my tone light as we moved to the elevators at the end of the hall.

"If you wanted to take a girl out you could have just asked"

"Ha ha"

His laugh was sarcastic not humorous which of course made me chuckle. I idly wondered if he still thought this whole side trip was worth it. One glance at our company would have told him they were to drunk and to into their own conversation to pay us any attention. The few looks we did get were distasteful judging my simple black pencil skirt and white blouse and Mr. Stoppable's rumpled clothing.

Yet still my "partner" carried on paying the men and women around us no mind as we moved into the elevator. We joined a crowd rich opulent fools, the kind of fools I couldn't help but poke a little fun at.

"You know darling" I purred placing my hand on his chest as I watched some of the men shift their eyes to me "You really didn't have to take me here you paid me so well I feel our time together would be better spent back in your penthouse"

My teasing comment had two effects. Mr. Stoppable stiffened his face turning beet red as he struggling to come up with some kind of response back. The men and women in the elevator were in a similar state of shock! Well the women were at least the men were struggling not to cast their eyes down my blouse!

The elevator door dinged, its golden doors parting to reveal the opening the infamous Kasmir restaurant. My co-riders in the elevator didn't move still shaking their heads at my boastful words. I paid them no mind slipping through and giving them a bow before I turned on my heels and moved towards the restaurant with a little extra sway in my step.

Who would have thought a midwestern gal like me could make a crowd of rich Smo'z gape in shock?

"I can't believe you did that"

His hand pressed against my back sending a warmth through my body that sent a shiver down my spine. His voice was suddenly at my ear his breath warm but with a hint of alcohol that if I was being honest I didn't mind. Heat and lust rushed through me warming my veins and blood like a drug. The rational side of me was quick to call me foolish for reacting in such a way to a man I was in a mutual partnership with.

But lord did his hand feel good

There was also the way in which he touched me. It was respectable yet that made it all the more delicious for me. Doctor D had the tact of an impatient child more liable to probe and poke for gold than coax it out. I got the sense that Mr. Stoppable… Ron knew how to treat a women.

Especially in bed

"Why can't you?" I purred unable to help myself as we moved into the restaurant "would you rather me have told them I paid for YOU"

I felt his hand tense up and I couldn't help but laugh. He was so easy! For a rough neck detective, he sure did blush like a school girl!

I decided to spare the man for now. I stepped away from his hand and with a sway in my hips boldly strode into the Kashmir restaurant. I could feel the weight of Mr. Stoppable gaze on me, could feel the desire, and the lust. The boy scout was affected, affected more than he cared to admit.

"If you'll stop starring Mr. Stoppable" I remarked turning and catching him in mid look.

"Perhaps you finally care to share your secret plan? I think you've kept a girl waiting long enough with this cloak and dagger act"

Mr. Stoppable sighed and with a gentle hand brought me over to the bar set against the window. I slid into the nearest empty seat my skirt riding up to expose more of my black stockings as I gestured for the bartender to come over.

"Martini darling" I purred leaning in to be heard over the deafening noise of the bar "And get my partner over here a whiskey on the rocks"

"I'm more of a scotch-"

"Scotch is for a young man" I countered pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with a simple strike of the match "A man of your experience and looks should be drinking a fine whiskey"

He didn't argue instead taking the whiskey placed in front of him and wrapping his large hands around it. He brought it to his lips taking a long slow drag of the golden hued liquid. I found myself watching his lips press against the tumbler and with a shiver I imagined those lips pressing against my body before trailing down….

I shook myself of such thoughts mentally berating myself once more. What was wrong with me? A year without men and here I was eye fucking the first reasonably attractive one I came across? One I was conducting business with?

Had I learned nothing since leaving home?

"Now then" I said deciding to cut to the chase and gain back some control "Are you going to tell me your plan? Or are you going to keep on insisting we waste time here?"

He set the glass down raising an eyebrow at my words. I saw the flash of anger in his eyes but didn't budge instead crossing my arms to further drive the point home that I wanted an answer.

"I told you" He finally said in a growl "What I am about to tell you-"

"I know I know" I said with a wave of my hand my voice filled with exasperation. I decided it was time to bust his balls a bit and hopefully show him just who he was dealing with.

"The less ears hear this the better and all that nonsense right?" I said rolling my eyes "Honestly Mr. Stoppable you think anyone is paying attention to us tonight of all nights? Its New Years!"

He opened his mouth to say something but I caught him off with a wave of my hand.

"You know what I think this is?" I asked leaning in trails of smoke wafting out of my nose and curling into random shapes above me "I think this was a test"

"A Test?"

"Oh yes" I remarked unable to help myself from smiling as I watched him.

"I don't think your used to having a partner, especially not a female one. I also think your used to having your clients pay you and not ask questions. In other words, the complete opposite of me. It's not your fault Mr. Stoppable Rapture isn't known for its strong women. So now your partnered with one, one who wants to know the plan and what's going on. Who doesn't like being in the dark."

"Ms. Go as I said-"

"This place isn't any nosier than the chattering idiots in the welcome center" I countered waving my cigarette and drawing smoke in the air "All you've done is delayed our departure either because your waiting for a contact or because you really thought by jerking me up here you would assert who was in charge"

He fell silent his eyes downcast as his delicious fingers ran circles against the rim of his tumbler. I could tell my words were homing into something whether he wanted to admit it or not. Maybe he didn't know what he was doing but now that the truth was out there he couldn't straight up deny it either. I quickly decided to press the advantage only pausing to take a sip of my martini before continuing.

"Either way it doesn't matter now" I told him reaching out to grab his firm chin and lock our eyes together.

"I promise you I am unlike any girl you've dealt with before" I told him not able to help the small seductive smile that crossed my face at my own words.

I was enjoying this more than I cared to admit.

"I'm not here as "just" a client, I have the means for us to leave Rapture and you have the means to get us to it. We are partners trying to escape this god forsaken city before it is destroyed. If we cannot trust each other then we will fail. If we keep each other in the dark we will fail also."

Mr. Stoppable sighed. He finally picked up his glass bringing it to his lips once more and draining the rest of his whiskey. The ice clinked as he brought his glass back down and onto the cork coaster. His hand twitched a subtle signal to the bartender coming over that he did not want another one.

"I don't suppose you would accept me saying just to trust me?" He asked his tone light and half joking.

I leaned back pretending to mull over his question as I uncrossed then shifted my foot. I brought my own drink up and looked over him once more as I brought the cool glass rim to my lips.

"The last man I JUST trusted was a jazz man who wanted to be known only as Doctor D. He was the one who brought me here. Promised me a land of wealth and opportunity. He prayed on a certain kind of girl and unfortunately back then I was just his type. Your much more handsome than he ever was but you know the old saying "fool me once"

I drained the rest of my drink sighing in pleasure as the liquid courage filled and warmed my bones. I set my own drink down watched him waiting for him to finally spill the great secret he was holding to his chest.

"Okay okay" Mr. Stoppable said chuckling and leaning in "You got me least I can do is tell you where we are going"

"You're way out is situated on the other side of rapture which is impossible to get to right now because of the lockdown and curfews. Well I have a friend who works maintenance in the restricted area, the guts of Rapture. The plan is to pay him for his key and access information and then use it to go through the restricted section and to your so-called way out" He explained leaning in even more to be heard over the noise in the restaurant.

"Now see" I said smiling in pleasure "Was that so hard?"

"That reminds me" He said softly avoiding my question "In the interest of being truthful and partners what exactly is your way out of Rapture?"

"I wondered when you were going to ask" I said laughing softly I could see the curiosity in his eyes. I debated telling him right then and there.

Ultimately however the idea to get him back was tempting to resist.

"But since you decided to make me wait it's only fair I do the same for you" I told him laughing as the frustration began to creep back onto his face. Before he could open his mouth to argue I leaned in covering the remaining distance between us and pressing my lips against his ear.

"Don't worry Mr. Stoppable I have every intention of telling you… next time you buy me a drink that is"

My tongue flicked out wetting and lightly touching the lobe of his ear. I hurried moved away sliding off the bar stool and smiling as I took a look at his face. The look of pure lust, confusion, and anger was enough to bring back that shiver along my spine. My body tightened and I reached out and clutched the bar for support as my knees went weak.

" _God what are you doing to me Stoppable_?" I thought shaking myself and brushing back my jet-black hair. There was something electric between us, something that I couldn't quite shake of or deny.

Not that I really wanted to even if I kept trying to tell myself to remain professional.

"If you're done gawking" I told him chuckling as he once again quickly averted his eyes from my body.

"I think it's about time you show me your contact partner"

….

 **THIRTY MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT**

We left the Kashmir restaurant with thirty minutes left till the New Year. My new partner quickly guided me through the transit center taking me from the welcome center to the bustling docks of Neptune's Bounty where he said his contact worked. We moved quickly through the docks weaving our way past the drunk fishermen and maintenance workers who were to blue blood from a place like Kashmir but still full of the festive spirit.

At least that's what it looked like at first

As we delved further into the docks I began to notice things weren't as they seemed. I was always good at reading people and a situation and my six sense began to kick into over drive. While a fair bit of the workers seemed to be drunk off their ass there were even more that seemed way too busy for New Year's Eve. They were bustling across the docks moving in and out of Fontaine's old shop and carrying all sorts of boxes of various sizes and shapes. As we passed by I saw a man come out issuing orders and casting furtive glances around. He had all the telltale signs of a PLASMID addict from his dirty and scabbed over skin to his grimy and coveralls covered in fish guts. His face was covered in a heavy iron mask that hid everything but his crazed brown eyes.

He moved like a mad man through the workers directing them and peering into the crates. As we moved past he starred at me his brown eyes zooming in on us. I felt Mr. Stoppable tense next to me and within seconds my partner was hurriedly pushing us through and towards another crisscrossing tube that made up Rapture's walkways. He didn't slow down until we were safely into the tunnels and out of the man's sight.

"What was that?" I hissed leaning in to whisper in his ear. Gone was the seductive lit in my voice, replaced with worry and nerves. I replayed what we walked by in my head and what it could have meant. My answers sent a bolt of fear through my body. There could have been any number of things in the crate but it didn't take a rocket science to know what they were moving.

Stocking up

"I've heard rumors that something is going down tonight" Came his reply as we passed signs directing us to the Jet-Postal Substation located at the end of the port.

"What kind of something?" I asked in dread.

"The kind of something we don't want to be around for"

He didn't say another word, he didn't need to.

I could feel it in the air

"So, is this where your contacts at?" I asked changing the subject as we stepped into the Jet Postal Substation.

"Yes" Came his reply short simple and to the point. He pushed off his long brown coat pausing to put it on the coat rack before continuing over to the main window where rapturians delivered their mail. I followed after him subtly moving behind him as I watched and waited to see who this contact was. I checked the door to ready and waiting to clock anyone who came in looking for trouble.

Mr. Stoppable knocked gently on the window rapping his knuckles against the plane.

"We're closed" Came a voice from the darkness high pitched and dripping with fear.

"It's me Wade" Mr. Stoppable said in a warm gentle voice I hadn't expected from him "Come on out"

There were a few minutes of shuffling in the darkness before a young teenager finally appeared. His childish face and pubescent body confirmed to me that he couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen years of age. He was wearing dirty coveralls and a brown tool belt lightly slapped against his leg as he stepped into the light. With a start, I realized he was wielding a gun, a sawed of double barrel shotgun that he kept trained on Mr. Stoppable.

"Oh, for god sakes Wade" He said rolling his eyes and shaking his head "Drop the damn gun"

"You sure you weren't followed?" He asked his eyes wide as he peered behind Mr. Stoppable. His eyes fell on me and the gun came up now pointed at me as he eyed me down.

"Who is this?"

"A client" Mr. Stoppable growled "And I vouch for her now are you going to listen to me and put the damn gun down or are you going to shoot a beautiful woman?"

"Don't you say the nicest thing" I purred keeping my cool as I brushed my chest against his arm and stepped out from behind him.

"Like my dashing body guard said we're partners I would hate to be shot so… can you please put the gun down?" I asked politely raising my arms in the universal gesture for "we come in peace".

"Now" Mr. Stoppable said his tone firm and clear as his hand went up to his chest and the revolver hanging on his leather gun belt.

The boy named Wade looked at us for several minutes before finally dropping the shotgun. He pushed it onto the desk still eyeing us both warily and making no move to join us on the other side of the glass.

"Awfully paranoid tonight" My dashing bodyguard noted raising an eyebrow "This have anything to do with the action we saw going on at Fontaine's busted shop?"

"Don't know nothing about that" Wade said even though the look in his eyes told otherwise "All I know is that I'm barricading myself in here and anyone who tries to get in will get some buckshot sent there way or a warning shot from my turrets"

"Turrets?" I questioned taking a wary step back.

"Wade here is a bit of a mechanical genius" Mr. Stoppable explained as Wade grinned "He's modest but he can fix pretty much anything in Rapture given the inclination"

"I wouldn't go that far" Wade said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sounds like your too modest" I replied winking at him "I haven't known Mr. Stoppable for very long but he doesn't seem like the type to hand out praise freely or give a kind word"

"You got that right" Wade said chuckling before the smile fell of his face. He eyed Mr. Stoppable again his eyes narrowing as he regarded my new partner.

"You must want something" Wade said crossing his arms.

"Nothing crazy" My partner said raising his own hands "Just your access codes to the restricted Maintenance section"

"Just that huh?" Wade laughed shaking his head from side to side "You know if they find out I gave away my codes they will hang me, right?"

"You've known me long enough to know I won't give you up" Stoppable countered "Name your price and I'll buy it from you"

"It's not that simple" Wade sighed as he shuffled some papers behind the glass window and tried not to look at us.

"Why do you even need it anyways?" He asked.

"Oh, you know places to be people to see" Mr. Stoppable replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes I hadn't seen him touch.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked pushing the cigarette's through the windows small hole.

"Going to have to do better than that" Wade replied picking the cigarette's up and checking the pack.

"Fucking A" My partner sighed reaching into his pockets and pulling out a silver flask.

"Last offer and only because I like you" He said placing the flask through the hole and pulling it away just as Wade reached for it. He waited his eyes locking with Wade's for several minutes before the young boy sighed.

"Alright alright"

The boy disappeared into the shadows once more. Before I could say anything however he came back clutching an access card and a sheet of paper. The two traded off each of them snapping up the goodies the other one offered as if they were shiny new toys.

"You're the best Wade" Mr. Stoppable said pushing the code and access card into his wallet "Make sure to lock up tight behind you I didn't like the look-"

The clock in the office and the deep noise it made so suddenly startled us all. I saw Wade pick up the shotgun once more his finger pulling back the hammer as he looked to the door with a new degree of worry and fear.

"Countdown to midnight" He whispered glancing at both of us "Time for yall to leave"

"Something is going on isn't it?" I asked stepping forward as I watched the seconds tick by until New Years.

"Just… Use the tunnels when you leave" Wade said backing up into the shadows slowly "Don't go back through the Wharfs…."

"Good luck"

With that he disappeared moving back into the shadows of the post office and out of sight. I felt a shiver of fear once more and turned moving to the door as fast as I could.

"We should go" I told him just as I watched the clock reach ten seconds to midnight "I have a bad feeling about all this"

"You aren't the only one" My partner said his hands on the small of my back once more as he ushered us out of the postal substation. He paused only long enough to grab his coat and hurriedly pulled it on as the door to the substation closed behind us.

"Ten seconds to midnight" I remarked as we moved to the far end of hall and towards a hatch marked **Maintenance**.

"I know"

He stopped at the keypad leaning in and fishing the notes out of his pocket. I watched as he inputted the code keeping one eye on him as I also peered down the hall. I could hear something coming from Neptune's Bounty dim shouts and the sound of someone chanting something.

"Hurry" I whispered my nerves creeping back as I backed up behind him.

"Give me a second…."

There was a beep and the door slid open bringing with it a cool blast of hair that caused my skin to prickle. I started to turn to duck inside but before I could I felt his hand wrap around my waist. I gave a soft gasp of surprise as he yanked me through the door. He pushed me against the alcove of the door hiding me in the shadows as his body pressed against me.

I could feel his body every delicious inch of it pressed against me. His warmth flooded me burning away every inch of cold skin and replacing it with fire and warmth. His touch felt electric the way his hands held me feeling like a promise of what was to come.

I was to terrified to truly enjoy it

"Don't move" He whispered his hands moving and covering my mouth.

He motioned back towards Neptune's Bounty which we could see through the clean windowed transit tubes. A large mob was pouring out of the entrance wielding handmade weapons and guns. A few of them zipped forward and then back using the rivets to climb up and down the sides of the glass tube. I had seen splicers like that before in the poorer sections the ones already too far gone to the addiction.

"The groups heading to the Substation" He murmured more to himself than me "Wade will be fine"

I couldn't tell if he believed it or he was lying to himself.

Suddenly the floor rumbled causing the group to stop and turn their heads back to Neptune's Bounty. We both craned our heads to look watching in shock as one large massive building began to rise out of the depths of the sea.

"Shit" We both said watching as the blinking neon blue of Fontaine's department store rose higher and higher above us. The once department store now prison finally settled across from us its lights flickering and pulsing like an angry fire.

"We need to get moving" Mr. Stoppable hissed pulling himself off of me and fishing a golden pocket watch out of his pocket.

"Midnight" He confirmed glancing back at the city and the floating prison "We need to go whatever is happening is tonight"

"I couldn't agree more partner" I replied coming over to him until I was standing in front of him.

"But first"

I'm not sure why I did what I did. I mean I knew why I WANTED to do it. Hell I would have been lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about it all night! Maybe it was the fear, the worry about what that department store and mob meant. Maybe it was that hunger inside of me the one I was trying to deny ever since I laid eyes on him. Whatever the reason for the kiss I knew one thing.

It was fucking incredible

I cupped his face and leaned in pressing my lips against his with ruthless abandon. To my supreme pleasure it didn't take him but a second to respond. There was no hesitation in the way he kissed me instead being more akin to a starving man presented with this most succulent treat imaginable.

His hand slid down to the small of my back pressing and drawing me closer onto his hot form. I responded in kind my own fingers and hands getting lost in his wonderfully soft blonde curls. I felt the heat pool in my stomach dropping down into my nether regions as that electric lust returned.

I finally pulled away panting from the adrenalin of the kiss and my own burning lust. He starred at me his lips red and swollen from my kiss, his chest heaving up and down as his eyes burned with lust. I shivered from the look, shivered from the promise they held in them. I knew if he could he would have me right now, would know my carnally in a way no man had since Doctor D.

And fuck I wanted it

"What was that for?" He finally asked panting as I struggled to reign my burning hormones in.

I took a deep breath and bit my lip before smiling at him. I flipped my long black hair back turning on my heel and getting my game face back on. If we escaped there would be time for the other later but for now we… I had to focus on the task at hand.

"We should get going" I called to him stepping forward "As for the kiss…."

"Happy New Year Mr. Stoppable let's do our best to live to the next one"


End file.
